Intermittent claudication is one of the early signs of chronic occlusive arterial disease. TA-3090 is a peripheral vasodilator which is also known to increase RBC deformability. This combination of actions is felt to be of benefit in claudicators, and may lead to an increase in walking capacity without the necessity of surgery or angioplasty.